All Souls Can Be Tainted
by dudeman-001
Summary: After Slade disappears, the Titans have a time of relaxation. But when he returns, Robin goes back to his room, like always. Can Starfire do anything to stop him from seclusion? RxS


This is just going to be one long chapter, to let you know. If you didn't realize that by now, there is nothing anybody can do for you. I am truly sorry. Anyway, as I focus back, this shall end happily, do not worry. There may be some times where all sort of happiness is gone, but do not fear! Right now I'm not sure how it'll end, but nonetheless, it will end happily!  
  
It had been quite a few months since Slade's last attack, and with their main foe missing, the Titan's treated themselves to a time of relaxation. That was very soon about to change. And for the worse. Much worse.  
  
Starfire had learned of the food "pancakes" as she flipped through a cookbook in the kitchen. Seeing as she wanted to make something new for breakfast, she began to cook them. Unknown to her, one Titan was sneaking up behind her.  
  
"Guess who." The mysterious person said. Starfire yelped as her eyes were covered by the mystery Titan.  
  
"Robin, is it you?" The unknown friend uncovered Star's eyes and turned her around.  
  
"I think you've caught on to me, haven't you?" Starfire smiled as Robin placed a kiss on her lips. They had been together for about the past month, and they loved every second of it. "So, what are you making today..." Robin looked down at the pan to see small, round circles of black ash.  
  
"I have made the earth food known as pancakes!"  
  
"Uh, Star, don't you think they're a little dark to be pancakes?" Starfire looked at her creation to see it dark and crispy.  
  
"I feel as if I had made a mistake. Tell me Robin, do you have knowledge of what pancakes correctly made appear to be?"  
  
"Star, I was trying to point out that you, well, you burned them."  
  
"Burned them. Tell me, are they not supposed to be burned?" Robin made a slight chuckle when Starfire finished speaking.  
  
"No, they're not. But, I'll show you what they should be like." Robin began to assist Starfire in the making of breakfast, and they finished just in time as the other Titan's came from just waking up.  
  
"So, what'd Star make this time?" Beast Boy said, still yawning. As usual.  
  
"Today me and Robin have concocted the food known as pancakes!" Starfire exclaimed, setting the table.  
  
"Lemme guess Robin, Starfire burned them the first time and then you helped her out. Am I right?" Asked Cyborg.  
  
"Actually, Star made them by herself, I just watched." Robin looked over at Star and gave her a wink, which she returned with a smile.  
  
"Well, uh, ok then, uh, forget what I just said." Said Cyborg, sitting down at the table.  
  
"Hey, by any chance are these made with soy milk instead of regular milk?" asked Beast Boy.  
  
"I have cultivated a separate stack for you Beast Boy! Pease, enjoy yourself!" informed Starfire, bringing both stacks of pancakes, the Titan's and Beast Boy's, to the table. "Now we must feast!"  
  
The rest of the day went without say. Regularly scheduled combat practice, a small bank robbery, and afterward the Titan's got another chance to relax. Robin and Starfire had decided to go out on another date, Beast Boy and Cyborg decided to break the world's record for longest non-stop time playing video games, and Raven, well, let's just say she keeps her actions secret. (((Now let's follow Robin and Starfire, shall we?)))  
  
Robin and Starfire were already sitting in their seats, waiting for the movie to start. They had gotten into a conversation about why the mere color of licorice changed the taste (((You can imagine who thought of that))) it was about a minute before the movie was going to start when Robin's communicator began to beep the familiar tone.  
  
"Hey Cy, is there a problem?" said Robin.  
  
"Yeah, there's a problem! We've got an attack in the Tech Sector!" Replied Cyborg.  
  
"Can you guys take it, or do you really REALLY need us?" asked Robin.  
  
"Well, for one, there's a high-risk that the computer cracking software will get stolen if you don't shot..."  
  
"And for two?"  
  
"Its Slade. He's back."  
  
"You can't be serious?"  
  
"I am, get over here ASAP!" Cyborg disconnected his end and Robin put away his communicator.  
  
"Listen, Star, well, I think we'll have to go on our date some other time. We gotta go do our job right now."  
  
"Oh. Very well then. Let us return here another time." Starfire and Robin left the theater and made their way to the robbery.  
  
(((The robbery details aren't that important really. I'll add a flashback later, so you can get a feel for what happened, just know the Titan's won - )))  
  
As the Titan's returned, battered and bruised, Robin immediately made his way to his room.  
  
"Oh boy, here we go again. Another time Robin locks himself us in his room. He's so predictable." Said Raven.  
  
"Doesn't he know we face life-threatening situations all the time?" said Cyborg.  
  
"He does, but with Slade, everything's different. It's as if Slade's the only criminal that really matters." Explained Raven.  
  
"Hey, all we have to do is introduce a new psycho to Robin, and his mind should drop both Slade and the other loser, shouldn't it?" suggested Beast Boy.  
  
"Not funny dude, not funny." Said Cyborg. As the three continued talking about Robin's addiction to catching Slade, Starfire went to go and stop her loves seclusion before it began.  
  
When Starfire reached Robin's door, she quickly knocked on it and tried to call Robin out.  
  
"Robin! Robin, please come out! I do not wish to see you this way!" When Starfire got no response, she had no choice but to enter. "Robin, please to not seal yourself away from us again. I do not..." Before she could finish, Robin cut her off.  
  
"I'm sorry Star, but with Slade back, I need to try and see if I can find out exactly what he's trying to pull." Robin left his desk and approached Starfire. He gave her a soft kiss and spoke again. "As soon as I'm done, we can do whatever you want. Ok?" Starfire managed a small smile to show she understood. She left the room; not knowing this would be her last calm talk with Robin for quite some time.  
  
Weeks passed, and Robin, as you could guess, was not discovering what he needed. Every lead came to another dead end. He stayed secluded in his room, only leaving for food and criminal attacks. In the rare event he left, it was usually around midnight when he also made some coffee to stay awake (((Personally, I hate the stuff, but had to put it.))) Robin's extreme absence began to take its toll on the Titan's. All of them, but especially Starfire.  
  
Starfire came to Robin's room as much as she could and always tried to convince him to "take a break," but to no avail. She got the same answer every time, which was for her to go away and leave Robin to his work. She tried one more time, hoping the answer would be different.  
  
"Robin, please, I beg of you, you must come out to relax. You must be tired by now, are you not?" said Starfire. What she didn't expect was the door opened, but she hadn't done it. Robin did. A glimmer of hope was in her soul, but it would soon disappear.  
  
"STARFIRE, FOR THE THOUSANDTH TIME, GO AWAY!!!!!!!!!!!!! DAMNIT, HOW MANY TIMES DO I HAVE TO TELL YOU THIS!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!?!? JUST LEAVE ME THE FUCK ALONE!!!!!!!!!!!" shouted Robin.  
  
"But Robin..." Starfire wanted to speak but Robin placing a finger on her lips stopped her.  
  
"No Star, I don't wanna hear it. Just go away. Get the fuck away from me already." Robin stuck out his middle finger at her as he closed the door. (((Damn he's pissed!))) Starfire was struck with complete shock and loss. She felt as though the one she loved, the one she thought would always be there for her, was gone. Starfire began to sob uncontrollably as she flew off to her room. On her way, Raven saw her in a state of suffering. Raven knew it was now or never to try and repair the damage. She ran over to Robin's room and opened the door without asking.  
  
"STAR, I JUST TOLD YOU, GO THE FUCK AWAY!!!!!!!!!" Robin had returned to his desk and was still quite angry. He turned around to see that he was not yelling at whom he thought he was. "Oh, uh, sorry Raven. I didn't think it was you."  
  
"I bet you didn't. Anyway, I'm here to talk to you about something important. Very important." Said Raven.  
  
"If it doesn't have to do with Slade and how to stop him, I don't wanna hear it." Replied Robin.  
  
"Whether you want to hear it or not, I'm telling you. There's a big problem Robin, and you need to know about it. The only time you ever come out of your room is to fight Slade, but whenever there's some other crook, you just stay locked up in here. And if you didn't know, we've had a hell of a time trying to fight the convicts in this city without you. Since you're not there, there are only four of us. Then, once the outlaw gets some kind of advantage, Star begins to cry and it's only three of us. You know why she cries? She cries because of you. You aren't there to comfort her, and in her eyes, she only feels safe if you're around." Raven waited for Robin's response, which came quicker than she thought.  
  
"Very touching speech Raven. If you could just lock the door on your way out, that'd be great." Robin said very little which made Raven give up right there.  
  
"Fine Robin. I'll go." As Raven is about to close the door, she says one last thing. "You know, I just realized something. This team is falling apart, and it's not Slade that's going to destroy the Teen Titans Robin, it'll be you." Raven shut the door behind her and walked off. "There is nothing more I can say to convince him, he'll have to do the rest." Raven thought to herself.  
  
What Raven said last paralyzed Robin. He began to question himself, "Will I really be the end of the Teen Titans? No, she's crazy. That moron doesn't know what she's saying. It will be Slade that finishes us, unless I can stop him. They can do what they want, they can say what they want, but none of it's true. YOU HEAR ME, NONE OF IT'S TRUE!!!" Robin went completely berserk as he tossed everything on his desk onto the floor. He began pounding on the barren desktop, now with confused thoughts running through his head. Eventually he laid his head down on his desk and tried to think straight, but the extreme lack of sleep finally got to him. Robin's eyes began to close and his trace of thought slipped away.  
  
Robin woke up many hours later, eyes still tired, eyelids drooping.  
  
"What the, did I actually sleep? Damn it felt good to sleep." Robin's position had changed from his head resting on his desktop to lying on the floor halfway across the room. Robin tried to remember the horrible dream he had.  
  
(((This is what happened at that fight with Slade, this is the kind of flashback I was talking about, deal with it. Oh yeah, it does have some dreaminess added to it, you should realize it when it comes)))  
  
Robin and the other Titan's were inside a large, circular shaped room. The walls glow bright green and black lights, and in the middle of the room was a small, rectangular box surrounded by a glass dome, lasers, etc. However, it was also surrounded by dozens of Slade's minion robots, which immediately engaged into combat with the Titan's.  
  
"Teen Titans, GO!!!" Robin yelled as he and the others charged to fight the onslaught. The battle went on for some time, but it was clear that with the Titans advanced training, they would win. Then something that almost never happened, happened. Slade, no robot imitation, but Slade, had come.  
  
"Excellent work Titans. I must admit, you have done quite a good job."  
  
"Shut up Slade and tell us why you want this program!" exclaimed Robin.  
  
"You always needed to know immediately Robin, didn't you? And you still do, I see you don't change quickly. Perhaps we need some...motivation...to try and distract your troubled mind." Slade pulled out a pocket-sized trigger with a blinking red button on it. As Slade pressed the button, five more minions hoped down from a vent in the ceiling, each with a special cannon on their arms, slightly designed like Cyborg's, only black/silver and scaled down somewhat. The minions fired one shot, each picking their own Titan. Robin was the only own who dodged the fire by throwing a birdarang directly at the machines face. Robin turned to look at his fellow heroes to see each of them knocked out. Then suddenly, beneath where the four unconscious Titans lay, the ground began to break apart.  
  
"There we go Robin, you should be able to save your friends, now can't you?" Slade began to walk off, but Robin had no time to take him. Robin rushed to his friends to try and pull them away from the patch of crumbling floor, but it was impossible. The floor completely collapsed, sending the four Titans on a trip floor by floor to the ground. Robin acted quickly and jumped over the hole. He took out two of his (((Not sure what to call them, but he fires some large arrow tip with some string on it, he uses it to hook onto something, I hope you know the gadget I'm talking about))) and fired one up at the ceiling and the other at his friends. The one shot toward the ceiling hooked in and the other one wrapped around the falling bodies. Robin was holding onto them as hard as he could. He began swinging back and forth so his friends would land on solid ground, but his hands were getting weaker and weaker...  
  
Robin was then taken out of the scenario and into another. He was standing on a grassy hilltop. He looked around to try and see where he was. He looked behind him to see his four friends, backs turned to him.  
  
"Hey guys, uh, kinda weird asking this, but where are we?" asked Robin. The four Titans didn't move at all, but they did something quite strange. They were sinking into the ground, yet they continued to stay still. Once they were completely gone, four stone tablets were raised from the ground. Each one read the same, only the name was different.  
  
(((Name)))  
  
A Great Hero  
  
A Great Friend  
  
Taken From Us  
  
By A Horrid Traitor  
  
"What? What the hell? Guys, you can't be gone!" Robin was going to say more, but he began yelping as he too began to sink into the ground. He looked down to see no sort of quicksand, but his friends pulling him down. As his head disappeared beneath the soil, another stone tablet was raised from the ground.  
  
Robin  
  
A Hero  
  
A Traitor  
  
Avenged  
  
By The Ones  
  
He Defiled  
  
Robin tried hard to erase the thought from his mind, but they wouldn't disappear. He suddenly found that all his frustration and anger had disappeared. He felt like his normal self again, the self he was like before Slade. He felt like tracking down Slade was a waste of time, exactly what his friends had been trying to tell him.  
  
"Damn I feel weird." Was all he could say. As he stood he remembered everything that had happened in the past while. That is, everything that actually mattered. "Oh no, I didn't do that to Star, did I?" Robin felt like he lost his memory, but he had enough of it to realize what he had done to his beloved Starfire. "Crap, I better go apologize." Robin ran out of the room and headed to the one place he hoped to find Starfire.  
  
Robin quickly arrived at Starfire's room's door. He opened it without walking and looked around to see if Star was in there. He saw nobody, just a small note on the bed. Robin grabbed it and began reading...  
  
Dear friend,  
  
I feel as if I no longer have any purpose to stay with you, so I have left to explore this planet. I hope that you may continue to enjoy yourselves during my absence.  
  
Starfire  
  
P.S. Please, whoever is reading my message, tell Robin that I continue to love him.  
  
Robin was shocked to read the letter. "Star, you...you left. And it's all because of me. I did this. Oh damnit, what have I done?" Robin ran out of the room and left back to his own. He was going to find Starfire, even if it took as long as his search for Slade. He would find her.  
  
Robin tried hacking the cities security cameras, which he managed to do. However, to his dismay, Starfire was nowhere in the city. He then tried tracing her communicator, but he found that she left it in her room. Robin tried everything he could think of, but to no avail. Everything he tried came up with a dead end. Starfire was nowhere to be found. After just one day, and trying everything he could think of, Robin was out of luck.  
  
One night, about three days after Starfire's message was known, Robin stood on the edge of the towers rooftop. He looked around, not knowing what to do anymore. He watched the moonlight illuminate the oceans surface. Then he saw something out of the ordinary. He saw, left of the ocean, the rocky hills. They were as everyday, but now Robin could see a faint green glow coming from said hills. A glimmer of hope appeared inside him as he quickly got on his motorcycle and sped off toward the strange light.  
  
Robin hopped off his motorcycle as he reached his destination. He began walking around, trying to find the green light. It seemed to have vanished, so Robin did the only thing he could think of.  
  
"STARFIRE!!! STARFIRE, ARE YOU OUT HERE!?! PLEASE STARFIRE, IF YOU'RE HERE, PLEASE SAY SOMETHING!!! STARFIRE!!!" Robin's yelling got no response. However, Robin heard a footstep behind some rock in front of him. He then heard the sound of someone running. Robin followed the sound as fast as he could, and when he finally thought he found the source, after turning a corner, he saw nobody. He hoped to see somebody, but the only illumination was the moonlight itself. Robin felt as though he had failed, but he wasn't going to quit yet. Robin took out a flashlight and shone it on the rocks not lit by the moon. There, squatting down, in a small corner, was Starfire.  
  
"Star, you're here!" Robin began dashing toward her when he noticed she was about to fly away. "Star, don't fly away! Please don't fly away."  
  
"I am sorry Robin, but there is no mean for me to be here." Starfire lifted off the ground but was being held down by Robin, holding her leg tightly.  
  
"Star, if you're going to leave before I can say what I want, I'll never be able to live with myself. Please don't go." Starfire touched back down and turned to face Robin.  
  
"Say what you wish Robin."  
  
"Ok, look, I'm sorry. I'm sorry for obsessing about Slade. I'm sorry for yelling at you. I'm sorry for getting mad at you. I'm sorry for, well, you know. Look, I don't know what came over me, but you know I would never do anything to hurt you any way on purpose. I still love you Star, I just got so worked up on something that doesn't even matter I somehow forgot everything." There was a moment of silence between the two. Robin lowered his head and hoped that Starfire wouldn't leave him. Finally, Starfire responded.  
  
"I accept your apology." Robin tilted his head back up and smiled. Cautiously, he moved his free hand behind Starfire's head. He then pulled her closer and brought her into a solid kiss. He dropped the flashlight and began massaging her cheek with his other hand. Starfire in turn wrapped her arms around Robin and pulled him closer. The two loving Titans souls were repaired, and their relationship reborn.  
  
I think that's all I can do. I can't manage any more. Sorry. I can add another chapter, but I don't see exactly anything happening after this. Also, my mind has just been drained of all Teen Titan thought, so now, I think you may be able to understand. Wow, it took me about eight hours to write this. Then of coarse, I also had some breaks now and then. Anyway again, please review. I would be much obliged if you were to review! REVIEW PLEASE, IF YOU'VE READ ALL THE WAY UP TO THIS POINT, I THINK MY STORY DESERVES A REVIEW! lol 


End file.
